metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Unmanned weapon
An unmanned weapon, also known as an Unmanned Gear (UG), is a military vehicle used for combat operations, which lacks an onboard human pilot. Usage In 1974, CIA Station Chief Hot Coldman used money and technology provided by KGB ally Vladimir Zadornov and the scientific knowledge of Huey Emmerich to create the outer frame of several unmanned prototype weapons (Pupa, Chrysalis, Cocoon, and Peace Walker) and the scientific knowledge of Strangelove to create the AI matrix their respective unmanned prototype weapons (GW-Pupa-5000, TJ-Chrysalis-6000, TR-Cocoon-7000, and AL-Aurelia-8000) in order to create "a new world order" where machines rule over humans, starting at Costa Rica. However, Coldman's extremist plot was foiled by Big Boss (Naked Snake). Afterwards, Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller had Huey and Strangelove create Metal Gear ZEKE, which was originally an unmanned weapon. However, Cipher agent Pacifica Ocean later made modifications to the weapon, allowing it to accommodate a human pilot. In 2009, the Sons of Liberty terrorist group employed many unmanned weapons to support their armed takeover of the Big Shell offshore plant. The most numerous of these were the Cyphers; unmanned aerial vehicles equipped with high definition cameras. These came in two varieties; the standard Cypher, which was basically a security camera on a hovering chasis, and the Gun Cypher, which was armed with a machine gun. The Sons of Liberty used Cyphers to maintain security along the various connection bridges between the Big Shell's many struts. Other autonomous weapons at the Sons of Liberty's disposal included numerous unmanned mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units controlled by the GW AI within Arsenal Gear. After taking over Arsenal Gear, terrorist leader Solidus Snake had the various computer algorithms that governed the RAYs rewritten, shifting the machines loyalties from the Patriots over to the Sons of Liberty. The mass-produced RAYs were extremely powerful, armed with machine guns, short range missiles, and high pressure water cannons. Much like the original manned prototype Metal Gear RAY designed by the U.S. Marine Corps, the mass-produced RAYs were also amphibious. However, after Raiden destroyed several of the RAYs and Emma Emmerich's computer virus corrupted GW, all of these machines were rendered useless. In 2014, the skyrocketing demand of the war economy brought and/or caused evolved AI driven technology into another step with the creation of the Gekko unmanned combat vehicle. Gekko were essentially miniaturized Metal Gears that were built solely for the elimination of enemy infantry forces, though they were not technically Metal Gears due to their lack of nuclear launch capability. Gekko sported incredibly intelligent AI units that bordered on true sentience, going so far as to display rough equivalents of rage, fear, and curiosity. Their legs, which were heavily modeled after those of REX and RAY, were both powerful and flexible, allowing for several story leaps and even close quarters combat maneuvers. Gekko also had thin extendable manipulator arms, one each, that could pick up objects as small as a cigerette with meticulous delicateness. Gekko came in many varieties, including the standard machine gun equipped models, the Dwarf Gekko, and the extremely dangerous Suicide Gekko. They were often used by Outer Heaven's subsidiaries: Praying Mantis used them to fight against the Middle Eastern militiamen (one of the soldiers of the latter states, "We've lost several units to unmanned weapons"); Pieuvre Armement used them to fight against the South American rebel soldiers; Raven Sword deployed them to fight against the Paradise Lost Army; and Werewolf solely used unmanned weapons and no human soldiers (save for their commander, Crying Wolf) at Shadow Moses Island. Many unmanned weapons were used within Outer Haven (Liquid Ocelot's home base) including Gekko, Dwarf Gekko, and its own AI driven Metal Gear RAY units (which were used to attack the . All of these were shut down when a computer program was uploaded by Old Snake and Otacon, into the repaired GW AI within Outer Haven. The program destroyed not only GW, but also the other Patriot AIs (TJ, TR, AL, and JD). In 2018, many Unmanned Gears saw use with the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC. as well as their ally World Marshal Inc. Examples *Chrysalis *Cocoon *Gekko *Dwarf Gekko *Peace Walker *Pupa *Metal Gear RAY *Metal Gear ZEKE (originally) *Slider *Suicide Gekko *Grad *Mastiff *Raptor *Water strider *Fenrir *Hammerhead (Canard Rotor/Wing) *UA-drone **Kidnapper **Cypher ***Gun Cypher Behind the scenes In the [[Metal Gear (NES)|Nintendo Entertainment System version of Metal Gear]], Solid Snake had to destroy a Supercomputer that was guarded by four soldiers in the 100th basement floor instead of the TX-55 Metal Gear. The Supercomputer was stated to control the various Metal Gear 1 units around the world, suggesting that, in the context of the port, the Metal Gear was unmanned. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' (NES) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' *